


Rock Star

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rock Star!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve introduces his rock star girlfriend to the Avengers... they freak out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Y/B/N = your band's name

“You ready?” Steve held out his hand to you.

“Always ready, babe” You wink at him and placed your hand in his and started walking with him. You were going to meet Steve’s co-workers today - The Avengers. Being in a rockband, people didn’t exactly expect you to fangirl over the Avengers, but you nearly screamed like a 4-year-old girl when Steve asked if you wanted to meet the team.

You were dressed “normally” today; sporting a cute outfit rather than your usual performance gear, making you nearly unregognizable compared to your “rocker” self. Y/B/N was pretty well known, and you had just finished your first international tour a few weeks ago.

Arriving at the Avengers Tower, you clung nervously to Steve’s arm.

“Nervous, doll?” Steve said, looking over to you as you stood in the elevator.

“I can perform in front of hundreds, even thousands, and not be nervous, but put me in front of the Avengers and I frickin’ lose it,” you huffed.

Steve chuckled as he placed a kiss on your cheek and wrapped his arm around your waist. “They’ll love you. Do you want me to tell them you’re in Y/B/N?”

“I’m not sure… I don’t want them to like me just for being in a band. Have they ever heard our music?”

“Don’t think so, at least they’ve never played it when I’m around.”

“Might as well just tell them, they probably haven’t heard of us.”

The elevator dinged as you and Steve arrived in the commons area where all of the Avengers were gathered. You caught Bucky’s eye almost as soon as you walked in - you had met him before, but Steve had sworn him to secrecy. He grinned and waved at you from where he was sitting with his arm around Natasha.

“Hey, Steve. Hey, Y/N. How was tour?”

“Hey Bucky. Tour was great.”  
  
Steve smiled. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Y/N Y/L/N.”  
  
“Wait… you’re not Y/N Y/L/N from Y/B/N, are you?” Wanda asked.  
  
“That’s me” you smirked shyly.  
  
“NO WAY! I’m Pietro” he zoomed over to kiss your hand. “It is a pleasure to meet someone who creates such fantastic music, frumoasa.”  
  
“I’m Bruce Banner. We’re big fans - it’s an honor to meet you, Y/N,” Bruce said as he shook your hand.  
  
Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow at you. “I’m sure you know who I am. Where’s your performance get-up? I’d much rather see you in that,” he said with a wink.  
  
Natasha got up to whisper in your ear, “Bucky’s already told me about you… and Steve. You might want to make sure they know you’re together…”  
  
Next to you, Steve looked ready to wring Tony’s neck. You quickly took his hand and said, “Actually, the reason Steve wanted me to meet you was because we’ve been dating for the last few months. We thought it’d be a good idea for me to meet the people he spends his time with when we’re not together.” You looked over to Steve with a soft smile on your face.  
  
“No way - you and Spangles?!” Tony asked, incredulous.  
  
“It’s kind of unbelieveable…” you said as Steve smiled back at you. “But I’m so glad we met.”  
  
“So how does Captain America meet a member of Y/B/N?” Clint asked.  
  
You looked to Steve as he smiled, wrapping his arm around you. “Now that is quite the story.”


End file.
